Bruises
by TeresianLion
Summary: bully!ludwig x victim!feliciana. feli becomes a vitim of bullying, and ludwig is the one picking on her. she won't do anything about it because she knows that ludwig will only hurt her more. ludwig won't quit either, of course. but then after a serious accident, ludwig has a sudden change of heart... btw, winifred is berlin and kaiya is alaska
1. Chapter 1

"Hi guys," Feliciana greeted as she sat down at the lunch table in the cafeteria. The small 4'5.5" Sicilian wore skin tight light blue jeans and a black hoodie with the hood pulled over her head.

"Where's you're lunch?" Her friend Winifred asked. Everyone had their lunch trays out in front of them, but Feliciana hadn't walked over with one.

"I'm not hungry," she squeaked, looking down and making sure that no one could see her face.

"Why're you wearing that hoodie? You've never worn it before," Feliciana's older sister, whom was sitting right beside her, asked.

"I just thought I could change things up a bit, ya know?" She answered quickly.

Marisol frowned, unsatisfied. "Could you at least take the hood off?" Feliciana shook her head.

"Why not?" Her other friend Kaiya asked from where she was on the other side of the table next to Winifred.

"Because...of my hair," Feliciana responded barely above a whisper.

"What?" Kaiya leaned forward a little to so hear her friend better.

"Just take it off!" Winifred sighed, rolling her eyes.

"No!" Feliciana snapped. This caught everyone by surprise and they each jumped at her forceful tone.

Fed up with this, Marisol grabbed her hood and pulled it off. Feliciana clung to the edges and tried to keep it on, but her strength was no match for her sister's. All three of them gasped at what they saw. Feliciana had a huge black eye.

"Oh my God!" Marisol exclaimed.

"Who beat you up?!" Winifred punched her hand. "I'll teach them a lesson they'll never forget!"

"Feli...what /happened/?!" Kaiya's eyes were huge.

"It's nothing! Just forget about it," Feliciana grumbled, pulling her hood back over her head.

"There's no way that we can forget about this!" Marisol said, slamming her hands on the table and standing up.

"Please Feliciana, tell me who did this to you!" Winifred exclaimed, reaching out her hand and waiting for her friend to grab it.

Feliciana ignored Winifred's outstretched hand and shook her head. "N-no!"

"Why?" Kaiya asked.

Feliciana's eyes darted quickly between the gazes of her three friends sitting with her as she struggled for an answer. "Um, b-because...uh...I gotta use the bathroom!" Feliciana immediately stood from the table and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Feliciana!" Marisol, Winifred, and Kaiya all called at once.

She knew that they would all try to follow her, so Feliciana ran past the bathroom and out towards a secluded part on the quad surrounded by trees and the side wall of the gym. Feliciana leaned against a tree and tried to catch her breath.

"Well, well, well..." A deep and heavily accented German voice snarled, causing Feliciana to jump. "Guten tag."

She looked up and saw the blonde, his piercing blue eyes staring right into hers. He was leaning against the gym, a lit cigarette in his hand. Feliciana looked at him in fear as he took one last puff of smoke before throwing the cigarette to the ground and stepping on it with one of his combat boots. He took a step towards her and and she stepped backwards, pressing herself against the tree.

"What brings you here?" He asked her. When Feliciana only whimpered and didn't say anything, the German slapped her across the face. "I'm talking to you!" Feliciana's face turned from his forceful contact, but she immediately pulled back, giving him her best 'you can't hurt me' look. But she couldn't deny the fact that her cheek was increasingly turning red and was stinging badly. It made tears prick behind her eyes. She didn't dare let them fall, though.

This time, the other punched her face. Right on her already black eye. "You think you're so tough?" He snarled in his menacing German accent. "Huh?"

Feliciana fell to the ground and placed a hand over her eye. "I don't want you to pick on me anymore, Ludwig!"

Ludwig kicked her stomach with his thick combat boot as she lay on the ground. "You think you're so fucking tough. You don't look fucking tough." He kicked her again, and Feliciana clenched her stomach fearing that she would hurl.

"I...I don't think I'm tough..." She mumbled loud enough for Ludwig to hear.

"Ja, das ist richtig, you're just a little whore." Ludwig stepped back and allowed Feliciana to stand up. But as soon as she shakily stood to her feet, he clenched her hoodie and pulled her up off the ground and closer to his face. "Got anymore money?"

"N-no! You took it all this morning!" Feliciana wailed frantically. The tears that she were holding back were now filling her eyes, threatening to fall down her face because of how afraid she was of Ludwig.

He made a face. "What? Are you going to cry now?" Ludwig teased her. "Well go on then. Cry. Let me see you cry!" He threw her down to the ground. Feliciana landed on her butt and scrambled backwards, trying to get away. But Ludwig stepped on her foot, causing her to yelp. "Ah, ah, ah. I told you, I want to /see/ you cry. So come on, you little scheiße!"

And so Feliciana did cry. She cried and cried until she had no more tears. All the time Ludwig smiled and watched her cry. When she was finished, he grabbed her hoodie and lifted her up again, his smile gone. "Listen up, I'll come find you tomorrow, and when I do, you better have twenty bucks on you." Ludwig dropped her; Feliciana fell to the ground with a thud. "And you know what happens if you tell. I'll stop going easy on you; I'll break your bones for real!" Feliciana nodded quickly, and Ludwig added, "And you're not going to do anything about it. Do you know why?"

"B-because I'm not tough," she squeaked.

"And?"

"A-and because I'm shit."

"Wunderbar! You're scheiße and you're a bitch. /My/ bitch." Ludwig knelt down in front of Feliciana and whispered in her ear, "And you're a tiny. Little. Freak." Ludwig stood up and laughed before walking away. As he did, he called to her, "Don't forget. Tomorrow. Twenty bucks."

Once he was gone, Feliciana grasped the closest tree tightly and heaved herself up to her feet. She leaned against the tree, holding her stomach and breathing heavily.

She knew that Ludwig was going easy on her, and she knew what he would do if she ever told anyone. Feliciana winced at the pain in her face and her stomach. Her eyes widened as she bent over instinctively. She didn't hurl, but she went through the motions.

After she was done, Feliciana stood back up and looked around. No one was out on the quad at all; lunch must be over and everyone's probably in class. Feliciana decided that she would be better off just going home and dressing her wounds before Marisol got home. The school day was halfway over anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

After successfully leaving school grounds, Feliciana had gotten home and was now pressing an ice pack to her left eye, the one that was punched twice. The redness on her right cheek had gone down quite a lot and was barely visible. After taking some pain relievers, she wasn't hurting as badly.

Feliciana walked into her bedroom and pulled open her sock drawer. She sighed; she had no more money. In the past month, Ludwig had succeeded in taking all $215 that she had, taking $10 each day and an extra one or two here and there. But today he asked for an impossible amount. She never had to give him twenty before, and ironically it was as soon as she had run out of money.

Feliciana sighed again and walked into her sister's bedroom and pulled out her wallet. She felt kind of bad for taking Marisol's money, but she had to! She didn't want to be hurt anymore. Feliciana took a cautious glance behind herself to make sure that no one was watching, even though she knew that everyone was still at school. Feliciana didn't want to take a lot of money from her siblings, so she took $6.66 from each one of them. Feliciana silently prayed that they wouldn't notice.

"WHO THE HELL TOOK MY MONEY?!" Lovino bellowed from his room. Feliciana shifted uncomfortably from her spot on the couch next to Marisol. Lovino ran out of his room, his footsteps pounding against the floor. He stepped into the room and halted right in front of the tv.

"Hey! Move it!" Marisol yelled, waving her hand at her brother.

"Not until you tell me what happened to my cash!" Lovino shouted.

Marisol sighed. "I don't know what happened! Now move! Feli and I are trying to watch TV."

The fuming Italian turned towards his youngest sister. "What about you? Did you take it?"

Feliciana quickly shook her head. "N-no! I didn't take your six dollars!"

Lovino paused. He spoke slowly and said, "I didn't say how much was gone..."

Feliciana's eyes grew wide and she blinked. Marisol turned her head to look at Feliciana with a raised eyebrow, and at that point the pressure made her snap.

"I didn't do it!" She yelled as she bolted down the hall and to her room. She lammed the door shut and locked it. Surprisingly, she didn't hear pounding on the other side.

Back in the living room, Marisol had her arms tightly wrapped around her brother's waist, holding him back from running down the hall and following Feliciana.

"Lovino! Lovi, stop!"

Lovino was trying desperately to break free from his sister's grasp, momentarily inoring the fact that he had just been called "Lovi".

"Gah! Feliciana, you give me back my money! Marisol, let me go! Feliciana! Feiciana!"

Marisol started to step backwards, and then threw Lovino on the couch once she was close enough. He froze and stared at her, his face still flustered and his hair ruffled. Marisol calmly sat down onto the couch next to Lovino. She sighed and placed her palm on his knee. Lovino, in response, sat up straight and ran a hand through his ruffled hair, straightening it and immediately gaining composure.

"Lovi..." Marisol started.

"Don't call me that!" He snapped.

"Lovino," Marisol corrected herself. "I think Feli is being bullied."

"Bullied?!" Lovino yelled, standing up.

Marisol shushed him and motioned for him to sit back down. Still in shock, Lovino obeyed as Marisol continued.

"She's denying it, of course, but the other day she had a black eye she was trying to hide, and then she told me not to worry about it. I started pressing, and then she ran off, saying that she had to use the bathroom. I followed her, but she was nowhere to be found. She wasn't seen for the rest of the school day, and she was already home when I had gotten home. I don't know if it was just em, but her black eye seemed darker. She seemed pretty shaky, too. And throughout the past few weeks she's been losing a lot of her money. I'm pretty sure she's getting bullied."

"By who?!" Lovino asked. "I swear to /God/, when I get my hands on them, I'm gonna-"

"I don't know who," Marisol interrupted. "But I think we should tell the school counselor."

"Alright, you do that." Lovino punched his hand. "But as for me, I'm going to skip classes and follow her around all day."

Marisol paused. She thought for a moment, then answered, "You know what? That's good idea. I'm going to come with you, so wait for me outside the office tomorrow."

Lovino nodded. "I'll do that."

"And then we'll beat the crap out of Feliciana's bully."

Feliciana gulped as she walked from her fourth period class to lunch. She had to go and see Ludwig and give him the twenty dollars. Technically, it was only $19.98, but hopefully he wouldn't notice.

Suddenly, Feliciana heard a rock get kicked behind her. She had been having this feeling like someone had been watching her, even during class. Like two annoying brunettes were staring at her through the window, and stalking her every move outside the class. When Feliciana heard the pebble, she immediately swiveled around and saw Marisol and Lovino following her from a distance.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" A confused Feliciana asked her siblings as they approached her.

"W-well, we were on our way to-" Marisol started, but was cut off by Lovino.

"We're going to kick the ass of whoever's been bullying you!" He punched his hand. Marisol punched his arm and Lovino winced, unsure of what he had done to deserve that.

Feliciana smiled. It was a forced, nervous smile though. "And w-why would you do that?" She started, taking a step back. "I'm fine! No one's hurting me!"

"Sis, we know you're being bullied," Marisol said sadly. "And we know why you took our money."

Feliciana shook her head and clenched her hands into fists. "No. You're wrong. I'm okay, really!"

Lovino shook his head also. "No Pica, you're not. We've already told the counselors."

"W-why would you do that?" Feliciana whined. "There's no problem!" She lied. There was in fact a problem, and it was far worse than everyday bullying. Ludwig's actions have been brought to the light, and he's going to be so pissed when he saw her next. She couldn't just run from him, because her beats would only get worse when he caught her alone.

Lovino was getting tired of this. "We know there's a damn problem, Pica! Now just show us where this guy is and let us beat his ass!"

"Don't call me Pica!" She shouted before running away. Marisol punched Lovino's arm before running off to follow her sister, Lovino close behind.

Feliciana ran and ran, turning this way and that, until she finally lost her siblings. She looked around, panting hard. She noticed that she was by the science buildings, which were quite close to the gym. She hurriedly walked over to the back of the gym. Ludwig was already there waiting.

"Guten tag," he greeted. "Did you bring my cash?"

Nervously, Feliciana nodded and handed him the money that lay in her pocket. Ludwig slowly nodded his head approvingly as he counted the cash. When he finished, he frowned, then recounted. His frown didn't cease. Ludwig calmly placed the money in his pocket, then took a few steps towards Feliciana, whom was cowering in fear. Ludwig took a moment to relish her fear before lifting his arm lightning quick and punched Feliciana in her face. Twice. She fell to the ground, years in her eyes, and cried, "What did I do? It's all there!" But as soon as she had said that, the horrible truth came to her realization. Feliciana winced as she remembered that it wasn't twenty dollars.

"It's for the two cents that are missing!" Ludwig shrieked. "I asked for twenty bucks, not $19.98!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Feliciana choked out as she cried, Ludwig punching her again and again. There was a sudden cracking sound and a piercing pain in the middle of her face. She held her nose and yelped at the pain. She removes her hand and saw that it was covered in blood. Feliciana's horrified face looked from the sticky red liquid to Ludwig's fiery eyes, as blue as they were.

"Y-you broke my nose..." she whispered.


End file.
